ACTG 230 is a phase I study to evaluate recombinant HIV-1 envelope vaccines in children born to HIV infected mothers. Enrollment has been completed. All vaccines tested were well tolerated. Preliminary analysis indicates that newborns produced ELISA antibodies and developed HIV specific lymphocyte proliferation responses.